Usenian
Usenians are a sentient species of marsupial originating from Koala's and Red Kangaroo's brought to the planet now known as Usenia from Australia during Earth's Quaternary Period by an extinct advanced alien civilization believed to have been native to Usenia but died out because of a virus. Usenians along with two other sentient species replaced the extinct alien race with the Usenian being the dominant species. Biology Curiously the Usenian descend's from two species native to Earth the Koala and the Red Kangaroo which by Earth standard's would be extremely hard to achieve as they are seen as genetically too distant from each other to create a stable embryo. However in the last 200,000 years many Usenian Koala's and Usenian Red Kangaroo's began to migrate to the many coasts of Usenia. Usenian sea's are high in Sodium Chloride and Acetic Acid unlike Earth's sea's which is believed to have removed the natural genetic reproductive barrier between them by chemical means. However this has led to several genetic defects in the Usenian gene-pool with Albinism, Bone and Organ deformities being common. However the genomic instability has also given rise to many adaptive trait's such as sentience with a highly developed yet small brain, A naked hairless body with thick skin to protect it from the Usenian coast's harsher conditions and ability to excrete a harmful poison containing 2-Butoxyethanol acetate as a defense against Usenia's predatory Reptiles. Like most marsupials they are born the size of a fingernail and are raised in a pouch in their infancy. They are herbivores eating introduced Eucalyptus, Allocasuarina, Melaleucas, Enneapogon and Maireana. Appearance Being smaller in stature compared to a Human their upper body resembles a Koala with the big pear shaped nose like a Koala together with Koala-like hand's. However their lower portions resemble a Red Kangaroo with large feet each with two enlarged toes and two fused toes, Also like A Red Kangaroo they have a long and thick tail. Their skin is bald as well as thick and wrinkly adapted to the harsh conditions of the coastal areas of Usenia. Society, Government and Culture In Usenian society it is very patriarchial in most ways. For instance females don't engage in politics or business in their society as they are seen as too important for joey rearing to engage in things males usually do. However females are greatly respected and are usually kept out of harm's way. Unlike Humans they do not have a concept of organised religion rather ancestor worship is the dominant spiritual system in their societies. Because of the harsh nature of the enviroment democracy is rarely excercised in several Usenian nations with leader's rather excercising authoritarianism until events lead to them being overthrown or posthumously succeded by their next most trusted ally or eldest child depending on the nation or situation. Usenian's even post-contact is very suspicious of outsider's preffering to avoid contact with other sentient race's. The other two sentient species the Koala descendent the Moilu and the Red Kangaroo descendent the Enga live in ecologically different areas away from the Usenian coasts. However the Usenians often treat them as inferior beings and are often considered by some as just a part of the wildlife, this has resulted in small scale wars on the frontier, However this has not prevented Usenians from hybridising with Moilu and the Enga with the children resembling a mix. Category:79.65.73.22's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Herbivores